Untitled
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: I can't really summarize this... Awkward. But, yeah. It's about Tonks, Lupin, Greyback, Sirius and them! A little AU! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**This story is untitled, AND I'M OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS!**

The pain. The crying. The begging. The pleading. No one listened. No one ever listened. Why did no one ever listen? Right, no one ever cared. Someone should care. Why did no one care? Right, because she was a Halfblood. Married a werewolf, when another had claimed her. Mother to a werewolf's child, causing jealousy from the other. But, let's not get ahead of ourselves, shall we? Not everyone knows what happened that year, not even what happened way back when. I guess that's where it should, right? Back when it all began. Back when she was 5. I would have been 18. Wow, age differences are more obvious when one person is still in the single digits. Now, though, it didn't seem there were so many years between us. Maybe it was because she was more mature for her age, she always had been...Or because I was just very immature at times.

Anyways.

5 year old Dora bounded down the stairs. She was wearing a yellow sun dress, her hair had gone to her natural curly strawberry blonde. The sun would be setting soon, and Dora was stuck for the afternoon and part of the evening with her Mother's cousin Sirius.

"Siri! Can we go for a walk? I am so bored." She whined.

Sirius huffed and stood up, dropping his book. "Fine. But NOT a long one. Your Mother would kill me." Sirius said.

They walked out into the cool, summer night. They usually kept their walks short and in the forest behind the house. The sun was setting when they left, and when they got to the clearing they usually went to, it was completely down, but it was still kind of light.

There was a noise close by, and Sirius drew his wand, just as a curse struck him. Dora screamed and turned to run. Someone grabbed her.

"Sirius! Sirius, for God's sake! Wake up!" A woman's impatient voice said. Sirius opened his eyes a bit.

"Andy?" Sirius asked. "Where's Dora? Is she alright?"

"We don't know yet, Sirius. Ted and James have gone to look for her." Lily said. She was sitting by Sirius' feet. "We found you, either passed out, or Stunned, by the back door. Me and James had come by to see if you'd like some company other than Dora's tonight..."

The back door opened and Ted stormed through. "No sign of her anywhere. Sirius, what the Hell happened to my daughter?" Ted demanded. "What did you do to her?"

Sirius sat there, shocked. "I didn't do anything, Ted. Really! We went for a walk, and..." He paused. He didn't know what happened.

"What happened to her, Sirius? Where is she?" Ted demanded.

"Ted, dear." Andromeda said. "Dear, Sirius was cursed. Sirius doesn't know."

"There was someone close by us. That's all I remember." Sirius said.

"Where?" James asked.

"I'll show you." Sirius said, standing up. He led Ted and James out of the house, the light from the Full Moon bathing the yard in an eerie glow. They walked to the clearing, which was also bathed in an eerie glow.

"We were here. I heard something over there." Sirius said, pointing toward an area the trees. Ted pulled his wand out and walked toward the area. He lit his wand, and peered into the darkness. "Dora." He said, running a few steps. He came back toward them, with Dora in his arms. She looked as though she was just asleep, if it weren't for the blood covering the back of her neck. Ted carried her back to the house, where Andromeda and Lily met them in the yard.

Andromeda saw Dora and cried out. "Ted! What- what happened to her?" She cried.

"I don't know, Andy. I just found her." Ted said.

"Get her inside." Andromeda said. They went inside, Ted laid Dora on the couch. Andromeda pulled Dora's long hair back and looked at the marks on her neck. She cried out and dropped Dora's hair. "Ted, she's been marked!"

"Marked?" Ted asked.

"By a werewolf. Sirius, where was Remus going tonight?" Andromeda asked.

"Moony has the same mark. It must be from Greyback..." Lily said.

"How do you know it's Greyback?" Sirius asked.

"Remus said every werewolf is unique in that way... And he was marked by Greyback, and he has a mark similiar to this one...So... Put it all together." Lily said.

"So...He's gonna turn our daughter into a werewolf?" Ted asked.

"No." Andromeda said. "There hasn't been a female werewolf in any records anywhere. When a werewolf marks a girl, it's usually because they intend to come back when the girl's 17 and force her into a marriage with them."

"Not happening." Ted said. "I'll kill him."

"Ted." Andromeda said.

_**November 1st- Day after Potters' murders. **_

"Ted! Ted!" Andromeda yelled, running up the stairs. 8 year old Dora looked out her door.

"Mum. Seriously?" She whined.

"Go downstairs, dear. I need to talk to you and Ted." Andromeda said. When Ted joined them downstairs, Andromeda hugged him. "It's over! He's gone! Voldemort's gone! And they- they've arrested Greyback." Andromeda said.

"Really?" Dora asked, looking up. "You mean, forever?"

"Yes." Andromeda said. "But, James and Lily- they... they were found dead."

Even though Greyback had been arrested, the day of Tonks' 17th birthday was tense. None of them left the house. They waited for him to show up. Even though he had been arrested, they felt like he would. He never did, and by midnight, they gave up.

3 or 4 years later, Sirius burst into the small apartment. "He's escaped. Dora! He's out!" Sirius yelled.

She rushed into the front room. "Who is, Sirius?"

"Greyback." Sirius said.

"How?" She asked. "He's in bloody Azkaban!"

"Not anymore, he's not. Bellatrix escaped too." Sirius said.

Tonks sighed. "Well." She said.

Lupin looked up. "That sucks..."

It was silent. Almost too quiet. Tonks looked around her, it was darker than she realized. She stood up and walked out of the clearing, back towards her parents' house. She paused at the edge of the forest. Her Mother and her had argued, her father wouldn't get in the middle of anything. She walked back toward the house. She had been living here since Greyback escaped, and Lupin had moved to Grimmauld Place. She got into the house just as the owl swooped down.

It landed on the table as Tonks closed the door behind her. It dropped the letter and disappeared through the window. She picked up the letter and sat down. There was no writing on the outside, so she opened the letter.

_**I still remember you, Nymphadora. Don't think I haven't forgotten. You're my property. I look-**_Sheripped up the letter and burnt it, without bothering to finish it. She wasn't stupid. She knew who sent the letter. It was pretty obvious. Greyback had found her. Again.

Over the next few days, Tonks kept receiving letters of the same nature. She showed them to the Order, which caused Lupin to start acting strange. Tonks sometimes stayed nights at Grimmauld with Lupin and Sirius, sometimes Lupin spent the night with her and her parents'.

Her parents had been set on her leaving the Order, but now, they were begging for the Order to help. They knew what would happen if Greyback got his way. Usually, once a werewolf claimed a girl, he'd use her for a few weeks, up until Full Moon, and kill her. Or, even worse, get her pregnant over and over to have a born werewolf created.

Body after body of young females had been found during the first Wizarding War, all bearing similar marks.

Ted and Andromeda feared their daughter getting kidnapped if she left the house, so they pleaded with her to quit.

"Nymphadora, what happened to those dreams of yours? That dream of wanting to be a princess?" Andromeda asked.

"Mum, I was, like, 5 when I said that..." Tonks mumbled. "Being an Auror is what I want to do. And it may help..."

"I think she'll be fine, Andy." Ted said. "She's got...what's his name..."

"Remus?" Tonks offered.

"Yes, Remus." Ted said. "He can help you."

"I should go." Tonks said. "I'm going to stay at Grimmauld Place for a while. Bye."

She stood up and left.

Months went by, with no sighting of Greyback. It was nearing June now, Sirius had been cleared as a free man almost a year ago. He moved with Tonks' parents. She and Lupin moved back into their apartment, Tonks still hadn't spoken to her parents, though Sirius told her she should.

"Nymphadora..." Lupin said, trying to shake her awake.

"Go away." She grumbled.

"No." He said. "Come on, get up."

"No." She mumbled, burying her face in a pillow.

"Nymphadora, we have to talk." Lupin said.

Tonks groaned and sat up. "What?" She asked, a little annoyed. He was sitting there, holding out a silver diamond ring.

"Will you marry me?" He asked, a sheepish grin on his face.

"You woke me up for that...?" Tonks grumbled.

"Is that a no, then?" Lupin asked.

"No! I mean, yes. I mean, no, I WILL marry you." She said quickly.

"I thought so." Lupin said, smiling. "Your parents may not be thrilled about it, but I am better than Greyback, no?"

They had decided to get married in a year, in early July. Hermione would be 17 by then, so would Ron, so they'd be able to help move Harry before the wedding. Her Mother, naturally, had been furious with their engagement. Her father, however, couldn't have been more pleased. He had told Andromeda it was better Lupin instead of Greyback.

Tonks had gone to her Mother finally a few weeks before the wedding to beg her to accept Lupin as her son-in-law. Dumbledore had just been killed, the whole Order was falling apart slowly.

"I won't attend the wedding." Andromeda told Tonks.

"But, Mum!" Tonks said. "You- you can't do that to me. I'm your DAUGHTER! Or does that mean nothing to you?" "Not when it's HIM you're marrying!" Andromeda said.

"Would you rather I married Greyback?" She snapped. "Remus can help us! Greyback wouldn't dare touch me if I married Remus."

"Yeah, yeah, because it's wrong to touch another werewolf's property. But, Remus is already breaking that, is he not?" Andromeda said. "I do not support this marriage, Nymphadora. And I don't believe I ever will, nor will I see you as my daughter anymore."

"So, you're saying, that if I marry Remus,-" Tonks slowly said.

"You'll be as good as dead to me." Andromeda said. "You'll be disowned."

"You are such a hypocrite! Your Mother did the same thing to you!" Tonks cried. "You can't just, toss me aside like I'm not your daughter! I always will be. And if you don't want to be part of our life, fine. I bet you probably won't be interested in seeing your grandchild, then, right?" She snapped. She turned and walked away, letting the front door slam behind her.

The apartment was silent when she entered it. She let the door shut by itself, and walked slowly towards the living room.

"Everything alright?" Lupin asked.

"We have to talk." She said.

"About...?" He asked.

"My Mother's disowning me." Tonks said.

"Why?" Lupin asked.

"Because I'm marrying you." Tonks mumbled.

"Nymphadora-"

"And that's not all. Remus, I-" She paused. "I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do I sound like I'm J.K Rowling? Nu Uh.**

"You're what?" Lupin asked.

"Pregnant." Tonks said, tears forming.

"Oh, Nymphadora. Don't you see?" Lupin said. "This is great! Greyback can't touch you now! It's just the whole claiming thing! He can't touch you now, and if he does, I have the right to kill him."

Tonks looked up. "You mean, you could kill him? But, would you?" She asked.

"If he hurts you." Lupin said.

The day of their wedding dawned sooner than they expected. Molly had convinced them to get married in the Burrow's garden.

Molly was helping Tonks get ready. Ted showed up, surprising Tonks.

"What about Mum?" She asked.

"She's mad at me, naturally, but I couldn't miss my little girl's big day." Ted said. Tonks smiled and hugged him.

"You look gorgeous, Dora." Molly said.

Tonks was wearing a very simple and somewhat antique gown. _**((On my profile, there will be a link to the dress and her hair…and her eyes.))**_

_**((I've skipped the mission. And Mad-Eye is dead, I just haven't mentioned it. AND HARRY'S AT THEIR WEDDING. He's not in the book, but he is now. So. And I'm skipping a few months now. I'm skipping both weddings. Maybe I'll write them out later!))**_

It was late March, a sunny spring day. The sun was bounced blindly off what snow was left. Tonks and Lupin had been living with Sirius and Andromeda for a few months now, since Andromeda apologized and begged them to move in when Ted had to leave. Andromeda said she realized that they could be dead tomorrow, and she didn't want to die without her daughter knowing she loved her.

They still had no clue whether the baby was a boy or girl, because of the fact St Mungo's was now run by Death Eaters and if Tonks showed up there, they'd most likely 'accidentally' kill her and the baby. They had chosen names, Ted for a boy and Cassiopeia for a girl, following the Black tradition with long girl names.

Early one April Thursday morning, Tonks and Lupin were woken, not by their son's cries, but by a sound outside. Lupin grabbed his wand and got out of bed. Tonks followed, gripping her wand. Sirius and Andromeda were in the hallway, it was clear they had heard the noise too. They went to the back yard, where the sun was barely coming up.

"Help! Someone! There has to be someone there!" A girl's voice called. "Professor Lupin? Tonks? Someone?" Her voice was pleading.

Lupin opened the door to find himself face to face with Luna Lovegood. "Professor?" She asked.

"Prove yourself." Lupin said simply.

"Well, I'm Luna Lovegood. My father writes and edits the Quibbler. I was taken off the train at Christmas I have this-" She pulled out a Galleon that the D.A used. "Hermione started them... Sir, please! Harry and everyone are injured!" She said.

"Where?" Sirius asked.

"Just at the edge of the yard." Luna said.

"Alright, Luna, why don't you show us?" Andromeda said. "Nymphadora, stay here. Teddy'll be awake soon, no doubt." She said to Tonks.

Andromeda, Lupin and Sirius followed Luna to the edge of the yard. Tonks went up to the nursery, but noticed something was off.

The was a slight breeze from the partly opened window. She had closed the window. The window was slightly open, Tonks noticed as she went further into the room.

She shut the window, and turned to sit in the chair by the crib. As she turned, she noticed it. There was a figure by Teddy's door. The door swung shut and the figure stepped forward.

Draco was helping Ron support Ollivander, while Andromeda and Luna were supporting Hermione and Sirius was supporting Griphook. Lupin walked in front of them, his wand lit, lighting the way back to the house. Harry had just buried Dobby, and was now trailing behind the group a bit, Dean next to him.

A loud scream pierced the early morning, coming from the house. The group froze.

"Sirius, leave Griphook with Harry and Dean!" Lupin said, running toward the house.

Sirius left Griphook with them, and followed Lupin. The rest of the group caught up slowly, and Andromeda got Hermione to the couch, then disappeared upstairs, Draco right behind her.

Lupin opened the door to Teddy's room, Sirius was first to see what had happened. Tonks lay there on her stomach, blood covering part of her throat, her eyes staring blankly towards the door. Her left arm was outstretched as though to reach for Lupin, she had landed on her right arm. Lupin saw her, and fell to his knees next her.

"Nymphadora. No. Please. No." He begged, holding her lifeless form to his chest. Her hair, which had been black just last night, had faded to its curly strawberry blonde and her eyes, which had been blue last night, were now a lifeless green.

Sirius stood silent in the doorway, Andromeda and Draco behind him. Andromeda stepped forward. "Come on, Remus, come downstairs. There's nothing you can do." Andromeda said gently, while going over to check over Teddy.

"But I have to bury her..." Lupin said numbly.

"No, you don't. I'm sure me and Sirius and Po- I mean, Harry could handle it. Weasl- I mean, Ron and Thom- Dean could help if we needed." Draco said. "Go downstairs with Aunt Andy."

"I can't...She's not gone. This is a lie." Lupin said. Sirius stepped forward.

"It's not, Moony. This is real." Sirius said. "Go downstairs with Andy."

Lupin stared down at his lifeless wife. He let Sirius take her body, and let Andromeda lead him out of the room. She led him down to the kitchen, where he wouldn't see Sirius or anyone take Tonks' body out.

Andromeda went back into the living room where everyone else was. She was still clutching Teddy to her. "Harry, Dean, I hope you really don't mind, but I think Draco and Sirius may need your help upstairs. They're in the room at the top of the stairs. Dora's been killed. I don't know how they got to her. But they may need help to bury her. If you don't mind." Andromeda said, tears falling on her cheeks. "Ron, Luna, if you don't mind, I'll need you down here."

They all agreed, and Dean and Harry went up to help Sirius and Draco, who already had Tonks' body wrapped in a sheet. Sirius turned as they entered. "We can't take her out the back, Moony'll have a breakdown. We'll have to take her out the front." Sirius said. "Okay, we- umm. You three go down by that oak tree in the back, and start using magic to dig the- the grave." Sirius said. "I- I'll clean up the room a bit."

The three of them went out to the yard. Draco was first to speak. "You know, Potter. I could have said who you were. I could have ratted you out. But I didn't...Want to know why?" Draco said.

"Why?" Harry asked, as they raised their wands and watched the dirt disappear and land in a neat pile next to the hole.

"Because of my family. I wanted nothing more than to leave. And I figured, Aunt Andy did it...I could too. But I couldn't find a right time. I knew they were going to do it, you know. Murder Dora. They were talking about it. I just thought I'd have a chance to warn them before they actually did it. I was going to tell her the second we got here…I knew something was off when she wasn't with Remus or Sirius when they met us at the edge of the yard." Draco said. "They shouldn't have left her alone."

Sirius appeared behind them, Tonks' body in his arm. "That's good enough." He said quietly. He set her body in the grave, and then let the dirt fall back over the grave.

"It's not fair, is it? I mean, her son's only what, a few weeks old? And how did they get to her?" Dean said.

"Days. Ted's just days old. He was born Monday. It's beyond me how they got through the barriers." Sirius mumbled. "Let's get back inside...Before more of us are murdered."

Luna had taken Teddy from Andromeda so Andromeda and Ron could help the injured. They had helped Griphook, who was now in a guest room, and Ollivander, who was in the same guest room as Griphook. Hermione was half awake now, Andromeda had healed the cut on her throat, and when she had come to, Hermione had screamed a bit, thinking it was Bellatrix.

After a chorus of apologies from Hermione, and Andromeda laughing a bit, Luna spoke.

"He truly is beautiful. He's like her. You can see it. No matter what. Metamorphmagi are known to possess certain qualities that even a Veela can not challenge, you know." Luna said. "The females known for luring men into false traps and drinking their blood. And the males are known to never marry, but move from place to place, luring girls younger than them to their deaths."

Andromeda gave Luna a bit of a look. "That's nonsense. Surely, you have met my Nymphadora. She would never. I'm not sure where you got that piece of nonsense, but I assure you, it is not true." Andromeda said politely.

"Umm, Mrs Tonks..." Hermione said. "Where is Ton-Umm, Dora? If Teddy's down here, where are her, Lupin and Sirius?"

Andromeda knew as well as anyone else that Hermione thought of Tonks as an older sister. Luckily, Hermione had been unconscious when Tonks had been taken from the house.

Andromeda sat down in a chair by the fire. "Well. Umm. I believe Sirius may be with Remus in the kitchen, doing- Umm, Merlin knows what. I know for sure Remus is there. I'm not a hundred percent sure where Sirius is. And Nymphadora's been killed." She finished quickly.

"What? How?" Hermione asked.

Andromeda shook her head. "I'm thinking it was Greyback... It happened just when you guys showed up. She was alone in the house." Andromeda said.

Harry, Draco and Dean walked into the living room at that moment.

"Where's Sirius?" Andromeda asked.

"He said something about getting Remus drunk." Draco said, shrugging.

"Typical Sirius." Andromeda grumbled, leaving the room.

Harry looked at Luna, seeing Teddy.

"That's him?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes. He's handsome, don't you agree?" Luna said.

"Sirius, I didn't mean it that way!" Andromeda said, as Sirius burst through the kitchen door in dog form. He streaked over to where Harry stood and tried to hide behind his legs.

"Sirius!" Andromeda said, laughing slightly. "Sirius, come here."

"What did you say to him?" Draco asked.

"I said if he got my son in law so drunk that he killed himself out of depression, I'd make a dog skin coat." Andromeda said.

"No wonder he's hiding." Hermione said.


End file.
